


Octopunk Advent - Day 8 - Office Party

by S0phos



Series: Octopunk Advent [8]
Category: Seven Deadly Synths (Short Film)
Genre: Connections, Funny, Gen, Octopunk Advent, Office Party, synthsona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0phos/pseuds/S0phos
Summary: Thanks for reading! I love all of these characters but they're not all mine. These are synthsonas that were offered to me on Twitter to help flesh out a few of my SDS fics so if your Sona was featured, thank you for letting me use them and I hope I did them justice!Lyric - Harper - https://twitter.com/uwillbeefoundAri/Bet - Nico - https://twitter.com/nicodemons_Addy - Warden - https://twitter.com/wardenmagesMichelle - Kim - https://twitter.com/FrigidGreenieDinah - Sydney - https://twitter.com/twilightfieldssMatilda - Talia - https://twitter.com/sapphicophony
Series: Octopunk Advent [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035273
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	Octopunk Advent - Day 8 - Office Party

Roscoe thought Brian’s idea was stupid and dangerous, but here they were, mingling with the enemies at the label’s offices. Synth lovers and performers from all over the world were here and it was strange how much of an interest Brian took in them. Roscoe couldn’t understand; Brian had an alright stage presence but he certainly wasn’t a social person. And yet here he was, asking all of these musicians about their instruments and their talents.

The first person of interest was a colourful figure. Quite literally… They had fairy lights and a fluorescent flower crown that made them quite visible from across the room.  
“It’s good to meet you, Lyric.” Brian remarked as he extended a hand. Lyric didn’t take it.  
“You too… Brian…” They seemed suspicious of Brian (as they should’ve been) but were intrigued. They had seen the posting about this Christmas Party for Synth artists and Lyric thought it was cool and they had heard rumours that this Brian guy knew of the legend and even had one. If Lyric wanted to get anywhere with a reconstruction of Lust, they had to start making connections.

Next was Bet. Brian knew that wasn’t their real name but who could blame them for having a stage name. This game could be a fierce one. Brian had heard of Bet before. They had been around before asking about synths and yet they never knew much about the mechanics behind a synth or any real details about normal synths. They certainly knew the legends though and that was normally the thing they asked about. The thing in particular that made Bet stand out was their guitar. It was a great looking, black, electric guitar although it was a bit beaten up. Brian knew that there was something special about it, much like his own synth.

The next artist that arrived was Michelle. Another artist that Brian had met once or twice before. The difference this time was that her sister wasn’t with her today. She looked as classy as ever in yet another one of her floor length gowns and was frantically scrolling through her phone. She wasn’t necessarily distracted by her phone: she was just very very busy and rather popular nowadays.  
“Glad to see you’ve gained some traction in the past couple years Michelle.”  
“Hm… shame to see you haven’t.”  
“Hey! I have so! Y’know, Roscoe’s actually been pretty helpful in the past year or so. Perhaps I could hook you up, he’s looking for new artists and you and your sister got talent.”  
“I think we’re doing just fine Brian. Besides, signing with this label means I probably can’t travel as much and I don’t think I could deal with Roscoe for more than a few hours…”  
Brian chuckled, “Yeah that’s probably fair… you get used to him though…”

Whilst Brian was mingling, Roscoe was busy with the new administrative assistant, just trying to get a hold on what type of person she was. Her name was Addy and she seemed competent enough, even if she didn’t quite get the term business casual. She was in a tank-top and jeans but Roscoe let her off due to the interesting conversation that he was having with her.  
“So you believe in this stuff that Brian is always on about?” Roscoe asked curiously.  
“What, the Synth legend? Yeah, pretty much. You know the synth Brian has at the moment _is_ one… right?”  
“I’m sorry… what?” Roscoe said, surprised. He looked like that one Pikachu meme that Addy loved and she just started laughing.  
“Yeah, and this party? I’ve heard everyone here so far mentioning the legend. Brian is looking for them right under your nose.”  
Again Roscoe was completely shocked. How did he miss this?

That was when another new face entered the room. This was someone that no one had seen before. She had sepia-brown skin dotted with freckles that were mostly hidden by her large silver glasses. She was dotted with galactic accoutrements such as a choker with a crescent moon and stars studding her large hoop earrings. Brian broke off his rather awkward conversation with Michelle and moved over quickly to the new and intriguing figure.  
“Hey!” Brian called as he approached, “You’re a new face around here. I’m Brian.”  
“I’m Matilda. Nice to meet you.” She replied. Her accent was thick and definitely took Brian by surprise.  
“Woah… Was not expecting that… Australian?”  
“Yeah” Tilly chuckled, “I’m an exchange student here. I saw your post and that’s kind of one of the exact reasons I decided to come here. There’s not much of a synth scene where I’m from.”  
“Well, welcome! Great to have ya!

The final interesting face to arrive that night was Dinah. Dinah was someone that Brian was very very aware of. She was in search of Greed. Not much luck yet, but Brian had been pulling some strings in the label with Roscoe to try and get some cash to go toward the cause. Not to buy the synth: neither of them would ever be able to afford it legally. But they were going to find a way to get it…  
“Evening Dinah.”  
“Evening Brian, have we made any progress?”  
“Not yet but give me time. Be patient.”  
“I’ve been patient for a long time Brain…”  
“I swear to god if you call me Brain one more time…”

Brian didn’t like everyone here and neither did Roscoe but they were connections that needed to be made. With these connections, Brian could get more synths. More synths meant more power. More power meant he could prove people wrong. For good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I love all of these characters but they're not all mine. These are synthsonas that were offered to me on Twitter to help flesh out a few of my SDS fics so if your Sona was featured, thank you for letting me use them and I hope I did them justice!  
> Lyric - Harper - https://twitter.com/uwillbeefound  
> Ari/Bet - Nico - https://twitter.com/nicodemons_  
> Addy - Warden - https://twitter.com/wardenmages  
> Michelle - Kim - https://twitter.com/FrigidGreenie  
> Dinah - Sydney - https://twitter.com/twilightfieldss  
> Matilda - Talia - https://twitter.com/sapphicophony


End file.
